Śānta Bharavase (Gentle Promise)
by BabyZifan
Summary: Janji yang mereka ucapkan saat kecil, yang dibuktikan dengan Cincin rumput yang telah dipakaikan pada sang kekasih. Membuat keduanya terikat dan betahan untuk Selamanya. Terinspirasi dari Doujinshi di Youtube berjudul "Gentle promise". Taoris/Kristao, Boyxboy, Yaoi, Oneshoot.


Pagi ini tidak bisa dibilang cerah, mengingat hujan deras yang mengguyur Canada baru berhenti sekitar 10 menit lalu, tidak sepenuhnya berhenti, namun hanya tidak sederas subuh tadi. Hari libur ditemani udara yang sejuk, benar-benar waktu yang pas untuk bermalas-malasan. Ya itu lah fikir Kris.

Hari ini kalender menampilkan tanggal merah. Dan otomatis, acara bangun-pagi-pergi-kerja nya tidak akan berjalan seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Dia baru akan memejamkan matanya lagi sembari meraba sisi samping tempat tidur, berharap mendapatkan tubuh indah sang 'istri' untuk bisa dipeluk, dan dijadikannya guling -sembari meraba *uhuk-

Tapi nihil. Yang teraba olehnya hanya bantal serta sprei lembut berwarna putih yang sudah tidak ditempati lagi. Pemuda blonde itu membuka mata saat suara shower menusuk indra pendengarannya, memaksanya untuk tersadar dari tidur paginya.

Kris beranjak dari tidurnya, memilih untuk duduk dipinggir kasur sembari mengumpulkan kesadaran yang belum sempurna. Tak lama suara shower dari dalam kamar mandi telah berhenti, digantikan dengan suara senandung samar.

"Uhh, kenapa dia mandi pagi sekali sih," tadi itu omelan yang keluar dari mulut Kris. Seharusnya 'istri' nya itu tidak usah mandi terlalu pagi, toh ini hari libur. -Sebenarnya ini akal-akalan Kris saja supaya dia bisa melanjutkan yang semalam.-

Pintu yang terbuat dari kaca buram terbingkai alumunium itu terbuka, menampilkan tubuh sang 'istri' yang telah terbalut pakaian. Kemeja putih polos berbahan tipis yang lumayan besar membuatnya menjuntai hingga atas lutut, dan sengaja tidak menggunakan celana karena menurutnya, itu sudah cukup panjang untuk menutupi bagian privacy nya.

"Sudah bangun?" Tanya sang 'istri' sembari tangannya membawa handuk kecil berwarna putih.

"Karena acara mandi pagi mu itu, Tao." jawab Kris asal. Tangannya mengusah rambutnya frustasi, matanya benar-benar mengantuk, tadi malam kria tidak bisa tidur sampai sekitar jam 04:27, dan harus bangun pagi-pagi. Astaga!

Pemuda bernama Tao itu tertawa pelan, "Hihihi, maaf ge, aku hanya merasa tak nyaman, badanku lengket semua." Kaki jenjang miliknya berjalan mendekati Kris yang duduk di pinggir kasur, lalu menyerahkan handuk putih yang tadi dia bawa.

Kris yang mengerti apa maksud 'istri'nya langsung mengambil handuk itu, dan membuka kakinya agar Tao bisa duduk dilantai dan bersender pada kasur diantara dua kaki Kris. Dengan telaten, pemuda blonde itu mengusak rambut hitam kelam milik sang 'istri' dengan handuk yang tadi diberikan padanya. "Memakai bajuku lagi?"

Samar, kekehan keluar dari bibir yang sudah Kris anggap sebagai candu itu. "Hehehe, iya ge, aku hanya sedang tidak ingin memakai celana."

Itulah kebiasaan Tao. Kadang pemuda berambut kelam itu memang sedikit tidak suka memakai celana. Membuat risih, katanya. Tapi tidak apa, itu malah membuat Kris semakin sayang padanya. Bagaimana tidak, dengan begitu, otomatis Kris akan lebih leluasa memeluk Tao. -juga sedikit bermain-

Kris masih mengusak rambut Tao sembari sesekali menghirup aroma citrus menyegarkan yang menguar dari rambut indah milik orang yang sangat ia cintai itu. Mengabaikan petuah sang 'istri', Kris kembali bertanya. "Rambutmu wangi citrus, aku suka."

Pemuda manis dibawahnya tersenyum, "Rekomendasi shampoo dari baekhyun-hyung,"

Kris mengangguk samar, walau ia tau Tao tidak akan melihat. Baekhyun atau Wu Baekhyun, adalah adik ipar dari Kris. Atau bisa dibilang 'istri' dari adiknya, Wu Chanyeol. Dan baekhyun juga telah menganggap Tao sebagai adik kandunhnya sendiri.

"Gege ingat dulu? Saat pertama kali kita bertemu? Aku tidak menyangka kita akan sampai menikah seperti ini, ge."

Tangannya berhenti saat dirasa rambut indah itu sudah mulai mengering, lalu memberikan handuk tadi pada Tao. "Kau sangat lucu waktu itu,"

Tao terkekeh, "Dan kau orang pertama yang mengatakan rambutku indah waktu itu, ge."

 _Tao kecil menekuk lututnya , menangis diantara kedua lutut sembari memeluknya kecil berbalut baju biru muda dengan celana abu-abu sebatas lutut itu bersender pada pohon besar dekat danau. Pundaknya tak henti-henti nya bergerak patah-patah mengikuti sesegukan yang lolos dari bibirnya._

 _Dia sedih. Sangat sedih. Kenapa teman-teman barunya sangat membenci dirinya? Apa salahnya?_

 _Dia memang baru pindah 3 hari lalu dari Qindao ke Canada karena urusan pekerjaan orang tuanya dengan alasan mengurus cabang perusahaan yang ada di Canada. Membawa Tao untuk ikut ke kota barunya. Meninggalkan sang kakak, Huang Zhoumi, di qingdao untuk menyelesaikan Sekolahnya yang sudah memasuki Senior High School tingkat akhir._

 _Tangis itu tak kunjung berhenti. Malah semakin menjadi saat dia kembali mengingat sederet kalimat hujatan dari temannya yang berkata bahwa dirinya berbeda._

 _"Pergi sana! Rambut mu aneh! Rambut mu jelek! Kamu tidak boleh mendekat! Nanti rambut kita berubah warna menjadi hitam seperti itu! Jelek!"_

 _Tadi pagi sekali. Saat dia diantar kedua orang tuanya memasuki pekarangan sekolah, Tao sudah merasakan hawa mengancam dan jijik dari murid yang melihatnya. Jika diteliti. Memang hampir seluruh rambut murid ynag ada di Nearby Elementary School berwarna blonde, dan hanya beberapa dari mereka berwarna cokelat cerah._

 _Benar saja. Setelah bel istirahat berbunyi. Tao langsung didorong oleh beberapa anak laki-laki dikelasnya. Ada beberapa dari mereka menjambak rambut hitam Tao. Atau sekedar menghujat anak kecil itu._

 _'Zhoumi-ge bohong! Dia bilang rambut ku bagus! Dia bilang rambutku indah! Tapi kenapa mereka benci dengan rambutku ini.' Tao membentak kakak nya itu dalam batin. Memarahinya yang sudah berbohong padanya sembari sesekali menjambak rambut hitam yang kini tidak bisa dibilang rapih._

 _"Rambutmu bagus Tao. Gege suka. Rambutmu indah."_

 _Tangan kecil itu semakin erat memeluk lututnya saat omongan sang kakak kembali terngiang diotaknya._

 _Jika benar rambutnya indah seperti apa kata gege kesayangannya itu. Kenapa teman-temannya tidak menyukainya._

 _"Hey, kamu kenapa?"_

 _Tao kecil langsung mendongak, dengan mata yang masih basah, dia samar melihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut blonde cerah dengan pakaian putih serta celana hitam berjongkok didepannya._

 _Anak kecil yang lebih tua 2 tahun itu mengangkat tangannya, mengarahkannya keatas rambut hitam Tao yang berantakan._

 _Refleks anak kecil berambut kelam itu memejamkan matanya erat. 'Dia akan memukulku. Dia akan menjambakku. Dia akan me-' batinnya berhenti menerka-nerka saat telapak tangan kakak kelasnya itu bergerak untuk merapikan rambutnya._

 _"Rambutmu bagus. Indah. Lembut. Aku suka."_

 _"Ehh?"_

 _Pemuda blonde bernama Kris itu tersenyum sembari menatap Tao. "Kenapa kamu menangis? Apa ada yang mengganggumu?"_

 _Tao menggeleng cepat. Membuat tangan Kris berhenti merapikan rambutnya. Lalu kedua permata hitam itu menatap almond milik anak laki-laki didepannya. "Ka-kamu tidak me-me-mukulku?"_

 _Alis Kris berkerut bingung. "Kenapa aku harus memukulmu? Kita baru bertemu. Itu bukan hal yang wajar." Anak blonde itu melipat tangannya diatas lutut dalam posisi berjongkok. Menatap anak kecil pemilik bibir plum didepannya ._

 _"Tidak, mereka memukulku walaupun kita baru bertemu. Semua orang disini membenciku."_

 _Kris terkesiap. Lalu dia beranjak berdiri dari duduknya. "Kalau begitu. Ayo bermain denganku. Aku tidak akan membencimu."_

 _Anak kecil yang lahir di negara cina iti mengerejapkan matanya. Lalu tersenyum sembari ikut berdiri menghadao Kris. "Bisakah kita selalu bersama?"_

 _Kris terlihat berfikir sebentar. Lalu perlahan dia berbalik dan meninggalkan Tao sendirian dengan berlari. Menjauhi Tao._

 _"Ehh? Hey!"_

 _Sedih. Tentu saja! Tao kira pemuda blonde tadi ingin berteman dengannya. Namun kenapa dia malah menjauhi Tao lagi._

 _"Aku memang tidak akan pernah mendapat teman." Di kembali duduk sembari menyender pada pohon seperti sebelumnya. "Zhou-ge, aku rindu gege. Zhou-ge, ak-"_

 _"Hey, kenapa kamu menangis lagi?" Suara itu lagi. Laki-laki tadi._

 _Kris kembali berjongkok didepan Tao. Lalu tangannya meraih jemari lentik sang adik kelas dan menyisipkan cincin yang terbuat dari rumput tepat dijari manis Tao. "Ayo kita menikah!"_

 _"Ehh? Me-menikah?"_

 _"Iya! Kata mama ku, jika kita menikah, kita bisa tinggal dengan orang itu bersama selamanya!"_

 _Tao sedikit kaget. Tangan yang masig digenggam Kris bergetar, perutnya seperti digelitiki ribuan kupu-kupu, membuatnya meraaa bahagia entah karena apa. "Se-selamanya?"_

 _Kris semakin erat menggenggam jemari lentik anak manis didepannya. "Iya! Selamanya!"_

"Aku tidak tau jika janji seorang anak kecil yang bahkan tidak tau apa-apa teng menikah, akan menghasilkan kebahagiaan yang luar biasa seperti saat ini." Kris berujar sembari memeluk Tao dan menumpukan dagunya diatas kepala sang 'istri'.

Samar Tao mengangguk. Tangannya bergerak untuk menggegam tangan sang suami yang melingkar di lehernya. "Tapi janji itu belum terlaksana, Ge."

Tangan pemuda campuran Canada China itu lepas dari leher putih orang yang dia cintai. "Maksudmu?" Matanya menatap Tao yang berangsur berdiri lalu berbalik menghadap dirinya.

"Selamanya. Ini belum selamanya Ge. Kita harus bersama selamanya." Kini gantian tangan Tao yang melingkar dileher sang suami. Menatap sepasang almond yang membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Kris tersenyum. Lalu memegang pinggang ramping Tao dan menariknya mendekat. "Kqu benar. Kita belum menepati janji itu."

 _Kris kecil menatap anak laki-laki yang lebih pendek 5 cm didepannya sembari tersenyu. "Kamu mau kan menikah denganku?" Dan senyum itu semakin lebar saat ia melihat Tao mengangguk semangat._

 _"Iya! Aku mau! Asalkan kita bersama."_

 _Cup~_

 _"Tao sayang, Gege"_

 _Jangan tanyakan seperti apa wajah anak kecil berambut blonde itu setelah mendapat kecupan manis di hidungnya dari Tao yang kini tersenyum jelas, jika ia disandingkan oleh tomat matang, maka tidak ada perbedaan warna antara keduanya._

 ** _~END~_**

Maaf kalo ada typooo. Karena zifan sama sekali enggak edit ulang cerita ini. Maaf kan zifan *bow

Zifan dapet ide bikin fic ini setelah liat SasuNaru Doujishi berjudul Gentle Promise di youtube, -btw zifan juga suka sasunaru loh, siapa tau kan ada yang sejenis(?) Sama zifan :3

Dan untuk ff zifan yang lain. Seperti "Complicated Love" dan "Falling in love in the sky" bakalan zifan rombak jadi Oneshoot kaya begini. Karena, entah kenapa, zifan lebih srek bikin yang Oneshoot bukan yang berChapter. Gomen~

Terakhir. Makasi banget buat kalian yang udah berniat luangin waktu cuma buuat baca fic gaje ini. Sekali lagi terimakasii~ *bow

Last. Please Review, lafyuuuu :*


End file.
